Monkey Business
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: Some people enjoy regular, every day business... but what about Monkey Business?
1. Hanging Around

PAW Patrol: Monkey Business

Chapter one: Hanging Around

"Alright pups, it's all set up?" Ryder called. The PAW Patrol pups bounded up to the their leader, howling all the while.

"This obstacle course is gonna be perfect for the race in a couple weeks." Chase gushed.

"Yeah!! Can't wait to start training for it!!" Rocky agreed excitedly.

"Well you're in luck, because today we start training!" Ryder said grandly.

_XXXX_

Clattering rails and whirring wheels squealed against one another, as the train rattled into the station; boxes and bags bumped and jump along with it. One of these boxes fell and hit the ground, as the door of the train car jolted open. A pair of eyes, curiously peered out at the slit of light peeking into the, now open, train car. A hand touching the edge of the crate, as a low snickering ooka rose up in the silence.

_XXXX_

"Don't worry pups." Chase decided confidently. "I'll get us ready for the competition on time."

"Thank you, Chase!" Ryder sang proudly.

_XXXX_

Tail swinging, hands gripping, air wisping. Nothing but soft snickering carrying through the air.

_XXXX_

"You can do it, Skye!!" Marshall called excitedly, the pups all cheering the Cockapoo on, as she climbed the rock wall to the other side. Chase caught sight of something in the bushes far to his right. Too curious to ignore this, he wandered toward it. He looked to where he'd seen the movement, but saw nothing. A fast moving wisp, came and went ahead of him on the opposite side of the path. He looked up at it and raced after it. This repeated several times and he followed it even quicker every time.

"Ok. Zuma, you're up." Ryder said, after Rubble came off his attempt at the wall. "Then Rocky, Marshall and-... Chase?" The boy searched around for his German Shepard pup in blue, but suddenly found no trace of him. The pups also searched for their fellow pup, now realizing his strange absence.

"Where'd he go?" Skye asked openly.

"Maybe he wandered off for some reason?" Rubble guessed.

"That doesn't sound like Chase." Rocky thought aloud, glancing at Zuma; who shook his head in agreement.

"Don't worry guys. I'll go look for him." Marshall offered, taking off toward the path through the forest. "He can't have gone too far."

"Ok, but try not to get lost on your way back." Ryder called after him. "We don't wanna lose anyone else."

"Ok!" Marshall called over his shoulder.

_XXXX_

"Chase, Chase!" Marshall called into the trees. All that came back was silence; and occasional birds scattering from all his yelling.

_XXXX_

Chase stepped on for a while, the movement diminishing as he went. The scent he'd picked up, also fading faster than he was moving.

_XXXX_

"Chase!" Marshall called, racing around another bend. He stopped as soon as he saw the brown figure of the pup in question far to his right. "Chase! There you are!" He gasped, both from the relief of finding his friend, and from all the running to find him. "Why did you wander off? We were wondering where you went."

"Huh? Oh..uh..sorry." Chase sighed, turning around to walk back toward him. "I thought I saw something... but I guess it was nothing. Come on; let's get back to Ryder and the pups." Chase jogged by Marshall and they both set off together, heading back the way they'd come until the clearing finally appeared.

_XXXX_

"Where'd you go, dude?" Zuma asked, when the pups arrived to gather around them.

"Yeah, why'd you run off on us like that?" Rocky questioned innocently.

"Sorry guys." Chase apologized sheepishly. "I thought saw something, but it's gone now."

"Well at least you're back." Ryder said. "It's your turn you know."

"Oh, um ok." Chase headed over to the wall and stood ready.

"Ready.." Rocky said. "Set.. green means go!" Chase took of and spider leaped up onto the wall. Climbing was no issue, and he made it to the top rather quickly. But as he pulled himself over the top, a fast moving objected launched itself at him and they went tumbling into some nearby bushes.

"Chase!" They cried rushing over to him. Chase groaned, as he rose up from the brush.

"Are you ok?" Marshall asked. "What was that?!"

"I don't know I-" Chase looked down at something with a blank confused stare. Little ookas and big terrified eyes stared back at him, cowering in fear. It scooched closer to him, taking his leg and wrapped its arms around it.

"What is it, Chase?" Ryder's voice startled them both and they looked up. The little creature immediately bounced out of the bush and retreated toward the forest once more.

"Wait! Come back!!" Chase called hopping out after it. He stood there watching it until it dove into the brush; then tore after it.

"Chase wait!" Rocky cried.

"Was that monkey?" Marshall asked, shooting a quizzical look at Skye. The pups bounded off into the forest after the German Shepard.

_XXXX_

Chase raced on, ducking under branches and dodging rocks.

"Monkey! Come back here!" He called. He screeched to a halt in a small clearing, when he caught sight of the little brown animal cowering against a tree trunk. Chase quietly approached it, as not to startle it. It looked up at him with deeply fearful eyes when he got close to it. He was afraid it would run off again; but instead it leapt at him to latch his arms around his neck. Swinging his legs between Chase's front ones and gripped him; wrapping his tail up over the pup's back. His held onto him for dear life, as though it were never gonna let go.

"Chase!! Where are you?!" Ryder's voice calling his name made the baby monkey drop off of the German Shepard and take off again. Chase hopped on a log to follow, but slipped and fell flat on top of it; as the PAW Patrol caught up to him.

"Chase, are you ok?" Ryder asked.

"Did you catch up to the monkey?" Zuma wondered

"I did.. but he ran away again." Chase sighed, getting up to turn toward them. The German Shepard walked back over to them; his head hung in defeat.

"Don't worry, Chase." Ryder reassured him confidently. "We'll find that baby monkey and find out where it came from." He pulled out his button. "PAW Patrol, to the PAW Patroller!"

The pups howled as they raced for the giant semi. Marshall hopped over the first swinging log and tripped over the second one; swinging around with it. Then was launched onto a barrel and ran on top of it as it rolled about under him; crashing into the other pups, leaving them all in a heap inside the PAW Patroller.

"How 'bout that Monkey Business." Marshall joked, igniting laughter amongst the group, as they untangled themselves to grab their gear.

_XXXX_

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase declared formally, from his spot on the bench.

"Good cause we've gotta a strange one, pups." Ryder said, pressing a button on his pup-pad. "Chase found a baby monkey in the woods and then it ran off again." He said, as the screen animated what he was saying. "We've gotta find it before something bad happens to it; and find out where it came from. So Chase..." Ryder selected the police pup's icon. "I'll need you to use your spy gear and tracking skills to find that monkey."

"Chase is on the case!" The pup responded determinedly.

"And Skye.." Ryder said, switching icons. "I'll need you to search from the air."

"This puppy's gotta fly!!" The Cockapoo cheered, backflipping like usual.

"PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder called racing for his ATV.

Launching their vehicles, they sped off to find the monkey.

**Hi guys!!! How's it _hanging_!! Get it? Lol! Anyway, this story was just s a fun little story I wanted to write. Pretty much for the fun of it. Basically it'll be kinda like Paracute Pups, Small Talk or Irritations. Where the pups are kinda just having fun, when their introduced with a small problem that they can solve quite slowly; and in kind of a relaxed manner. Kinda just being creative at this point. ;D Hope you guys enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	2. Hide And Scare?

Chapter two: Hide And... Scare?

Chase sniffed the air.

"Still nothing." The German Shepard cursed silently. "Where could he have gone?"

"Keep trying, Chase." Ryder encouraged gently. "How's it looking up there Skye?"

"Not seeing anything yet, Ryder; still looking."

"Ok, let me know if you find anything." Ryder said. "Let's try sending your drone out, Chase."

"Ruff! Drone! Launch!" Chase barked. "Go find that monkey!" The small device took off and disappeared into the trees; the sound of its rotors fading away.

_XXXX_

"Ryder!! I think my drone found something!!" Chase cried, hearing a blip on his screen. Looking down into the camera view, all he saw was green shadows through the leaves and the occasional wisp of swift-moving shapes.

"You might be right." Ryder agreed. "Let's go find out." They sped on to catch up to the wayward drone.

_XXXX_

"The drone finally stopped." Ryder said, as they stopped their vehicles in front of a tight cluster of trees.

"That means the monkey must be in there somewhere." Chase thought aloud.

"Right. Do you think you could get in there somehow?" Ryder wondered.

"I can try.." Chase thought hopping down to the ground. He approached the intricate brambles for roots and trunks and searched them for a way in. "I might be able to squeeze through here." He decided a short time later. His attempt was successful and he eased himself between two trunks into a small enclosure of the trees; opening up into a small cave-like circle of trunks and branches. Looking up, only a small bit of light pushed down through the high leaves. Chase looked down quickly when he heard a scuffling. A darkened, shadowy ball shivered in a small groove of the trunks opposite him.

"Ryder, I found him." Chase whispered into his pup-tag. "But I think I gonna need a few minutes on my own to get him to come out."

"Sure thing, Chase." Ryder replied. "We'll be standing by. I'll keep watching you through your pup-tag. Do whatever you can to get him to come out."

_XXXX_

"I wonder how the mission is going?" Marshall vocalized to the rest of the group.

"Let's call Ryder and ask." Rocky suggested.

_XXXX_

Ryder's pup-pad rang and he quietly answered it.

"Hi Ryder." Marshall said. "How's the mission going?"

"Good. We found the monkey." Ryder replied, grinning back at them. "Chase is trying to get it to come out, now."

"Oh, cool." Marshall smiled. "So.. how do you know if it's working?"

"Just watch him on his pup-tag." Ryder instructed. Rocky raced over to hit a button on the PAW Patroller's dash, that brought up the video feed on the big screen. The dim light however shrouded most, if not, all detail, to barely visible shapes.

"Come on, little guy." Chase coaxed softly. Two big eyes turned to stare at him, fear glaring back at him; setting him a bit on edge. Chase gulped and slowly advanced forward; cautiously extending a paw out to it. The monkey warily reached up and took his paw, then hugged him the same way as before.

"It's ok, little monkey." Chase soothed, patting the monkey's back gently. "Climb onto my back and I'll get you out of here." Somehow the monkey seemed to understand him, because it obeyed cautiously. Securing its arms around his neck and body, he searched for a way out again. _I can't go out the same way I came in. _He thought simply._ How am I gonna do this without scaring him away?_

"Uhh Ryder? Gonna need some help here." He said finally.

"Use your auction boots to climb the tree." Ryder instructed. "Then use your zip-line to get back down."

"Uhhh..." he peered back at the monkey, now, on his back. "..ok, I'll try." He said finally. "Ruff! Suction boots!" The climb wasn't too difficult; but looking down from the branches, he realized how hard getting down was gonna be.

"I don't think my zip-line is gonna work here, Ryder." The German Shepard called down mindfully.

"Then just try to climb down with your suction cups." Ryder decided, shrugging.

"Ok." Chase sighed, beginning the climb backwards down the bumpy trunks. Making it to the ground, the pup heaved a sigh of relief. As soon as they made it to the ground, though, the monkey leapt up off of him and took off again.

"Monkey wait!!" Chase called, frustration beginning to grow inside of him.

"Don't give up, Chase." Ryder reassured him. "Let's go after him again."

They ended up chasing the monkey all over town and still had no success in catching it. They finally returned to the Lookout; exhausted. Chase hopped down out of his truck, frustration and anger showing across his face.

"Why can't we get that monkey to stay put?!" Chase complained in annoyance. His ears stayed back, as he bitterly marched into the Lookout to take off his gear. He soon returned, feeling only a _little_ bit better.

"Don't worry, Chase." Marshall said, attempting to comfort his friend. "I'm sure we'll find it again." Suddenly Chase was blindsided by a sudden, flying object, tumbling them both into a bush. Sitting up and hopping out to shake, the German Shepard found the monkey cowering on his back; gripping him for dear life with all its extremities.

"Woah!" Marshall gasped. "Guess I was right."

"Yeah,..." Chase mused, looking from the monkey to the Dalmatian; a curious look crossing his face. "But why?" He thought to himself. After a while he strode toward the Lookout and headed into it. "Ryder! I found the monkey again!" Chase called, his tone a bit distracted; as he searched for his leader.

"I'm here, Chase." Ryder said, peering around the elevator and strolling over to them. Chase felt the monkey tense and shiver, as Ryder approached. The German Shepard squirmed uneasily at the sensation of the timid monkey shaking on his back, and looked up at Ryder.

"So we have the monkey." He stated simply. "What do we do now?"

"Well we need to make it feel safe, so it doesn't want to run away anymore." Ryder said.

"Ok.. how do we do that?" Chase asked slowly.

"Well he seems to like you." Ryder noted, gesturing to him. "I think he feels safe with you."

"Ok, but what do _we_ do?" Chase wondered.

"I think if we gain his trust he won't want to run away again." The boy explained. "Just make friends with him."

"Um, ok." Chase decided uncertainly. "I'll get the other pups. Maybe we can play with him inside for a while until he trusts us more."

"And while you do that. I'll start figuring out where this little guy came from." Ryder strode off toward the elevator, while Chase headed to the door.

"Hey pups, let's play inside for a while!" He called, standing calmly in the doorway.

_XXXX_

"So what'do you wanna do?" Rocky asked, glancing around at the group. Chase felt the monkey tighten its grip on him and he tensed slightly.

"Probably something calm for now." The German Shepard decided, adjusting his footing on the right foreleg. "He's shaking."

"Heh, heh, ok we can do that too." Zuma chuckled, beginning to shake his body from side to side in a rhythmic manner. The other pups giggled and followed the Chocolate Lab's lead.

"This is great!!" Rubble cried, racing off for a moment; only to return with his DJ gear. "We can do a dance party!!" As he began to scratch, Chase felt the monkey tense and was about to say something; but then it loosened slightly as he felt it shift forward onto his shoulders. The monkey watched the dancing pups intently, curiosity beginning to overtake him.

"It's ok, little guy." Chase told it gently; beginning to bob his head to the music. "You can dance with us." The monkey remained unsure for quite some time, as they danced. But eventually Chase could finally feel air on his back, as the monkey finally plucked up the courage to hop down onto his own feet. The little animal shivered and looked up at him with uncertain eyes.

"Great job, little buddy." Chase praised happily. "You're ok." Chase and the pups shot each other proud grins, as they continued to dance. Pretty soon the monkey was jigging alongside them.

"Dance Tag time!!" Zuma yelled, hitting the play button on a radio. Rubble switched off his DJ equipment and joined the dancing. After a short time, Zuma pressed the pause button and the pups all froze. The monkey, however, danced on for a second longer until it realized there was no more music.

"Monkey's out!" Rubble called amusingly.

"It's ok, little guy." Chase told it calmly, still frozen where he was. "We can't teach you how to play the game right... when the music starts; you dance. When the music stops; you freeze. And if you move while the music is paused; you're out. You got it?" The monkey nodded, babbling in his little monkey speech. "Ok. Then let's try it again." The monkey lifted a foot up in a weird stance and froze. Zuma played the music again, and they began to dance. When he stopped it again, Rocky stopped mid-step and fell forward onto the ground.

"Rocky's out!!" Zuma called, giggling.

"Aw man." The mixed breed cursed humorously, getting up to stand next to Zuma; out of the way. The music began again, and they jigged on. The next time the music stopped the monkey fell and got out with Rubble.

_XXXX_

They had gotten down to just Chase and Skye. The two pups danced about with each other; almost trying to outdo the other. But when the music stopped, they both ended up wiping out, finishing out the game with a howl of laughter.

**Here's the next chapter! More is still to come, but I think it'll be my normal randomness for posting. Seeing as how I only have time to do two or three stories on a schedule. And this one isn't one of them. But, just the same, I hope you guys enjoy them anyway!! **

**If you want to keep yourself informed; follow me as an author and you should receive alerts on any new chapters for any of my stories that I write(Or at least the ones you are following). So with that said,.. enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	3. Scaredy-Chimp!

Chapter three: Scaredy-Chimp!

"Hey! Since we're dealing with an animal, why not play the animal game!" Rocky suggested excitedly.

"Great idea!!" Chase gushed. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Marshall shouted. "Guess what I am... meow!!"

"You're a cat!" Rocky hollered.

"Right! Your turn!" The Dalmatian smiled.

"Ok, guess what I am.." The grey pup said, adopting a mischievous grin. The mixed breed crouched down and crawled; so that his belly dragged on the ground a little, and gave a rumbling growl!

"Hmm..." Rubble thought. "Oh! You're an alligator!" He realized finally.

"Aww, you got me." Rocky sighed, dropping his animal persona. "Great guess, Rubble."

"Now guess what I am.." the bulldog said. "Bah!"

"You're a sheep." Chase scoffed, gesturing a paw at him loosely.

"Too easy." Zuma smirked.

"Maybe." The construction pup shrugged. "But it still was fun!!"

"Ok Chase, it's your turn." Marshall said, reminding them of their game, from which they'd gotten a bit sidetracked from.

"Ok, see if you can guess this one." Chase stomped his paws and leapt forward for a mighty roar!! The monkey on his back, however quivered and yelped, retreating to hide behind one of the vending machines full of pup treats. The pups all exchanging curious glances.

"What's up with the little dude?" Zuma asked, as they slowly drew near the area, in which the little creature was hiding.

"I think my roar scared him." Chase guessed, feeling a bit bad for doing it now. He wondered it there was a way to fix it, when a thought came to mind. "Can I change my animal?" He asked. looking back at his fellow pups hopefully.

"Of course you can!" Rocky confirmed, as the other pups nodded.

"Well, in that case.." He turned back to the machine, and started to make soft ooka noises until the monkey became curious enough to peer around at him. "It's working." He breathed, and continued. The monkey slowly began to respond to him, with little monkey noises, as it crept out from behind the machine. Soon it seemed realize what was going on and latched onto him once more.

"Wow, Chase! That was amazing!" Rubble gasped.

"He really _does_ seem to like you, Chase." Skye remarked sweetly.

"I don't know why." Chase shook his head, while shrugging one shoulder. "I mean,.. I'm not _actually_ a monkey."

"No, but you look like one." Marshall said.

"Very funny." Chase rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

"No, I'm serious." Marshall re-emphasized, earning him a confused look from the German Shepard. "Look at you." He gestured to both of them. "You're both brown; and you have lighter colored markings that are similar to the monkey's." Chase and the little monkey locked eyes for a moment; exchanging odd looks.

"I don't see it." Chase shook his head at the Dalmatian.

"Huh uh." The monkey agreed in his own way; shaking his head as well. The elevator whined, getting their attention; as it lowered down to their level.

"Hey pups." Ryder greeted brightly. "Guess what." The monkey tensed, and Chase feared he'd run and hide again.

"It's ok little guy." Ryder soothed lowering himself to one knee. He then took out the banana he'd been concealing up until this point; and held it out to the monkey, who hesitantly took it from him and began to peel and eat it. "I found out where this monkey came from." Ryder finished.

"Really?! You did?" Chase asked, half surprised and half excited.

"He was on a zoo train being transferred to a reserve with other monkeys just like him when his crate apparently broke open and he got scared off the train. It's already far away and can't come back for him. So he'll have to wait for another train to come get him, to take him to where he's supposed to be."

"So what'll happen to him _until_ then?" Marshall asked.

"We'll just have to keep him here at the Lookout." Ryder shrugged. "At least until we can put him on the train to take him home."

"_Here?_ But.. we're not set up to care for a monkey." Rocky realized. "How will we do it?"

"We'll have to keep him _inside_ the Lookout for awhile until we're sure he won't run away again." Ryder decided. "And we can't leave him alone for any reason, so he doesn't mess with anything in here." The monkey clung tighter to Chase; banana still in hand.

"Don't think there'll be much problem with that, Ryder." Rocky smirked; and they all couldn't help but laugh. The monkey looked up at them in surprise, as if wondering what they were laughing about.

"Well I think we'll be able to handle watching this guy for a few hours." Chase decided confidently. "Can't be that hard, right?"

"Actually.." Ryder said, smiling a bit awkwardly. "It'll take several _days_ for the new train to arrive, it's pretty far away, I'm afraid." Chase stared at him with blank, wide eyes for a second.

"Well.. I..guess we'll just have to try our best to handle it, until then." The German Shepard in blue rephrased, rolling his eyes up thoughtfully. He looked down when the monkey adjusted his grip on his neck. It gazed up at him with fearful eyes.

"It's ok, little buddy." He told it softly. "We're gonna take care of you, until the train comes to take you home again." The little creature's eyes lightened at this and he hugged Chase closer to it; making thankful ooka noises to him.

"It's getting late." Rocky observed, noting the setting sun in the distance outside. "We should probably figure out how we're gonna do this, with the monkey and all."

"We'll need something for it to hang out in." Ryder said. "Most monkeys feel safe sleeping in the trees."

"Hm." Rocky thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea that might work..."

_XXXX_

The nail went in with one final slam.

"Done." Rocky announced, as his pup-pack retracted back together. "This should work." The recycling pup had taken an old bassinet and strung it up with some fishing nets; covering it in some old blankets for a dark, comfy home suspended from the ceiling. The raised platform of the mobile lift elevator lowered him and Ryder back down to the floor; and the two hopped off of it.

"It looks great, Rocky!" Chase smiled thoughtfully.

"Thanks." The grey mixed breed beamed proudly.

"Ok little guy, time to give it a try." Chase told the monkey. But the creature only looked from him, to the hanging bed nervously.

"I think he's too scared to try it." Marshall sighed worriedly.

"No worries, I got this." Chase decided, determinedly looking up.

"What are you gonna do?" Rocky asked him suspiciously.

"That thing can hold a considerable amount of weight right?" The police pup wondered looking to the grey pup.

"Well, yeah, I guess; but- why?" Rocky couldn't help but be, even just a little, concerned by what his brave German Shepard friend was thinking.

"I'm going up." Chase decided beginning an approach.

"Ok, but- be careful." Rocky told him, turning toward him as he walked by. "I'm not sure how much it can withstand. And you need to be _extra_ careful, because it's pretty high up; I don't want you to fall."

"I'll be ok." Chase reassured his friend; taking a hold of the first rung of the rope ladder. Everyone seemed to hold their breath, as Chase climbed to the top of the ladder; and successfully made it to the top. "Here you go, little buddy." He told the monkey. "You'll be safe here for the night." The monkey hesitated a little longer, seemingly forever; but Chase didn't move. "It's ok.." He whispered to it again. Finally the monkey slowly climbed into the hanging bed, to look around. "There you go, you got it!" Chase gently praised. "You can sleep in here. You'll be all warm and cozy up here." The monkey gave him a small smile and snuggled down into the waiting blankets. Chase returned a tender smile; and began to climb down. The ladder jerked and everyone gasped; as Chase nearly lost grip on the rope.

"-I'm ok, guys." Chase assured them, holding on with a firm grip; then he continued on down to the ground.

"Great work, Chase." Ryder smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Ryder." Chase replied, returning a smile of his own.

"Now let's all head to bed." The boy pointed to the door. "Goodnight, pups." He said, as they all headed out.

"Goodnight, Ryder." The pups replied back.

**Hey guys, been a while since I posted to this story. But I hope it was worth the wait! If anyone has any suggestions of what I could do with this story; please feel free to share! Need some fun and creative ideas for this story, if any of you have something to share. Just something to get the inspiration going! Enjoy!! Thx!!!**


	4. Calm The Storm!

Chapter four: Calm The Storm!!

Rubble yawned and opened his eyes, he thought he heard something and looked up... _nothing_. So he laid his head back down again... then a rumble in the near distance sounded! The bulldog shot his head up again, as another crash soon followed. Hearing it, yet again, he darted toward the sound. Stopping at the Lookout doors, he spotted something in the window and gasped; scrambling back the way he'd come.

"Chase? Chase, wake up!" He cried, shaking the German Shepard's shoulder. As soon as the pup began to stir, he ran on to Marshall's pup, house. "Guys, wake up!! You gotta come see this!" The other pups wandered over with sighs and yawns of their own.

"Ugh, what is it Rubble?" Rocky yawned, stumbling about sleepily. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"You gotta come see this, come on!" The bulldog persisted, taking off toward the Lookout again. Chase and Marshall slid out of their pup-houses to slowly hobble after him.

When they arrived at the door, they saw what Rubble was talking about and gasped. Panicked ookas rang out, as the monkey bashed and crashed about the Lookout's lower living space; as if desperately trying to escape. The pups quickly entered the room; making sure the door shut behind them.

"Monkey! What's going on? You're ok!" Chase called to it soothingly. As soon as the little creature heard Chase's voice, it turned and charged toward him. Chase braced for impact as the monkey hit him; sending them both tumbling back. When they had stopped rolling, Chase dropped his head down, wishing he were still sleeping in his quiet warm pup-house. Lightning flashed and another rumble echoed through the air toward them. The monkey gripped him tighter, and Chase could feel its quivering body against his.

"Aww, the poor little dude." Zuma sighed. "He's scared of the storm."

"I'm getting a little worried myself." Rubble added with a shutter.

"It's ok, guys." Chase told them brightly. "We can all stay in here out of the storm if you want."

"But what about the pup houses?" Rocky recalled with unmistakable concern. "We left them open when Rubble woke us up."

"Don't worry.." Marshall piped up. "I got this, guys." And he took off out the door, before anyone could stop him.

_XXXX_

The wind was beginning to whip up with the approaching storm. The iconic scent reaching his nostrils to further confirm their suspicion. Lightning snaked across the darkened clouds; and the thunder soon following as a roaring hiss. _Better hurry_. He thought to himself. Sprinting around the Lookout, he shut the doors as fast as he could; fumbling with the last one anxiously as another rumble thundered even closer than the ones before it. _Done! _His mind cried, as the final door clicked shut. With a thankful sigh, he turned and bounded back to the doors.

"I'm back!" He called, diving into the Lookout as the rain began to fall. "What did I miss?" He looked around for the pups, but soon found them all snuggled within a small vicinity of pup-beds, which were usually laid out on the lower level of the Lookout. Chase sighed abruptly and shifted his head to the other side, as the monkey cowered by his side. A clap of thunder rumbled and the monkey panicked grabbing the German Shepherd tighter; who jumping as it clung to him. Marshall smiled humorously, it was amazing how much that monkey liked Chase; despite the small animal's fear of everything else. He finally strode forward and snuggled down next to Skye; as she yipped in her sleep. He sighed as he focused on sleep, allowing it to slowly overcome him; even despite the storm brewing outside. Marshall's last thought before falling asleep was.._ I wonder what the monkey will be like tomorrow when the storm is gone._

_XXXX_

Ryder yawned deeply, and stretched as far as his arms would allow.

"Shhh." He found the pups all looking at him, before turning back to something just beyond them. He followed their gaze to see Chase still fast asleep on the pillow from last night, the monkey also deep in sleep; clinging to the pup's back.

"What's going on here?" Ryder whispered kneeling down next to them.

"The storm woke the monkey up last night." Skye said. "Chase was up all night; trying to calm it down again."

"We're trying to let them sleep, since neither of them slept very well last night." Marshall stated, looking from Chase to Ryder again.

"I just wish we could somehow get the monkey off him." Rubble sighed unable to break his gaze off his two sleeping friends. "Chase doesn't do so well when it keeps moving around like it does." And as if on cue the monkey twitched; making Chase jump and heavily shift his head to the other side with an exhausted groan, heaving a heavy sigh as his sleep slowly continued.

"See?" Rocky noted, tilting a head toward the little creature and young German Shepherd. "Every time it moves.. it bothers him." Ryder looked from Chase to the hanging canopy laying on the floor where it'd fallen last night; and an idea came to mind.

"Let's try and get that thing hanging again." Ryder decided rising to his feet and walking over to the canopy; taking a light hold of the fabric, as Rocky came up alongside him.

"How are we gonna do that?" The grey pup asked. "It didn't stay very well last time. Chase fell with it, when the monkey panicked last night."

"We'll just have to use stronger stuff to make sure that doesn't happen again." Ryder returned easily. "Got anything that might work, Rocky?" The boy peered over at him thoughtfully.

"Um…" the recycling pup thought for a brief second. "Wait! I think I do!" He cried, finally taking off for his truck outside.

_XXXX_

Ryder held everything in place, as Rocky re-screwed the whole thing up onto the ceiling once again.

"Ok, let's see if we can get the monkey into it without waking him, or Chase, up." The young leader decided. The pups exchanged unsure glances with each other as Ryder smoothly took the little creature into his arms and began to climb the ladder once more; remaining mindful of the sleeping monkey snoozing in his arms. Slowly making his way up, he kept his balance steady as he reached the top. It took considerably more effort than he'd thought to carefully slide the monkey inside of the canopy, and settling him into the small nest of blankets without rousing him from his slumber. But once he got him snuggled down and a blanket draped over it, he held a hand on the little creature until he was certain it was still fast asleep; before descending the ladder one last time. Chase sighed calmly, as if in relief, as he shifted his head to the other side once again.

"Maybe now he'll _actually_ be able to _get_ some rest." Marshall stated hopefully.

"We'll try our best to keep them both asleep for a while." Ryder told them. "They probably need it." The pups all nodded in agreement, as they looked back at Chase; watching his body slowly rise and fall with his breaths.

_XXXX_

Bored sighs became the only sound to be heard; yet they were few, and far between. Only silence remained in the absence of the usual activity of the day.

"So what'do we wanna do, dudes?" Zuma piped up finally, looking from one pup to another.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it has to be extremely quiet." Skye said. "Chase can be a hard sleeper when he wants to be, but the monkey doesn't seem to be that way. So whatever we do needs to be quiet enough not to disturb _either_ of them." Chase shifted himself again, changing sides and sighing as he remained asleep still.

"You think he'll be ok if we leave him to sleep on his own?" Rocky wondered.

"I don't know." Marshall thought uncertainly. "Ryder said we needed to keep an eye on him so he _and_ the monkey would stay asleep for a while; to give them _both_ a break after last night."

"Maybe.. but then why isn't Ryder gonna watch him?" Skye realized. "He usually does, even when he doesn't have to."

"He had something to take care of first." Marshall informed them; bringing all their attention on him. "Then he'd be back down to sit with him for a while."

"So we just have to keep an eye on him for only a short time longer." Rubble spoke up positively. "I'm sure we can do that… right?" The pups all nodded and shrugged unknowingly. Chase's grunts suddenly got their attention, as he began to heavily get up; barely even opening his eyes in doing so.

"Monkey.. ..bananas.. ..sleep.." He mumbled groggily, his head bobbing uncontrollably as he staggered about on the pillow he was laying on.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, take it easy, Chase." Marshall soothed, coming up to stabilize his sleepy friend. "You're too exhausted, just.. lay down and go back to sleep again." He pressed his paws down on Chase's back urging him to lay down again; which the German Shepard pup soon chose not to protest to. "That's it, Chase." The Dalmatian praised lightly. "Everything's fine.. you just rest for a while ok? We'll be here if you need us, ok?" Chase protested no further and had kept his eyes closed this whole time; falling silent and still to sleep once more.

"Wooph! That was close!" Rubble gasped, brushing a paw against his brow.

"Maybe _too_ close." Skye added. "Chase _needs_ to rest, but his mind's so worried about the monkey that he can't."

"Don't worry, pups." Ryder said, coming from the elevator. "I'm here now, I can stay with Chase, and make sure he gets some good rest. You pups can go play if you want."

"Thanks Ryder." Rocky smiled thankfully, as they all turned to leave; bounding out the door. Ryder sat down next to Chase and placed a hand on the pup's back, as the others finished their exit in silence. Ryder released a heavy sigh, as he was now left in silence with just his own thoughts as company.

_XXXX_

The pups all froze, when they saw the chaos of the night before all over the yard. Branches, leaves, and any other random items of both nature and civilization lay about in no particular pattern.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us.." Rocky stated, glancing back at the pups. "Again." He rolled his eyes back and bounded off for his truck to collect some recycling boxes to start the clean up; and the other pups scattered about their usual _'storm recovery'_ jobs.

_XXXX_

Ryder could hear the work going on outside, feeling a sense of pride wash over him; just knowing how responsible and helpful his pups were to begin the cleanup on their own. Chase stirred, and the boy gently rubbed the pup's back, keeping his hand there even after he'd settled once again.

_XXXX_

Sticks clattered together to make a small pile.

"Well, that's the last stick." Rubble announced, glancing down at the pile then up at the rest of his friends approaching him.

"Looks like everything's back in order." Rocky noted, scanning the yard, as he came up to join the bulldog pup.

"Good. Now what do we wanna do?" Zuma asked, curiously searching each pup's face for an answer; which none of them had from the look of it.

_XXXX_

Ryder lay back, relaxed as he could be; still holding his hand on his German Shepherd's back. Chase gave a sighing gasp of a yawn, and Ryder gently patted his back a couple of times to keep him asleep; which succeeded near immediately.

"Ryder?" The boy looked up quickly at the voice that belonged to _none_ of his pups. The golden blonde hair and concerned blue eyes that met his brown ones surprised him.. though it wasn't at all bad.

"Oh.. hi Katie." Ryder greeted, smiling at her lightly. "What's up?"

"Just came by for a visit." The girl responded slowly beginning an approach. "What's wrong with Chase.." She asked, gesturing to the pup as she now stopped right in front of them. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah.. he'll be fine." Ryder confirmed calmly. "He just didn't sleep all that well last night. See we found this monkey running loose around Adventure Bay and..-"

"A monkey?" Katie gasped. "Again?"

"Yeah.." The boy nodded. "Anyway Chase seems to have developed a bond with it somehow, so now it clings to him for security. I guess last night the monkey was very scared because of the storm, and kept Chase awake all night, so he couldn't sleep. He _and_ the monkey were exhausted this morning, so I'm trying to keep them both asleep for a while for them to actually _get_ some rest."

"Oh.. well.. where did that monkey come from?" Katie wondered taking a seat across from him.

"We don't know." Ryder shrugged. "All we know is that this little monkey _also_ got scared off the train… and it'll take a while for another one to come and get it, to take it to where it's _actually_ belongs. So, for now, we're keeping it here at the Lookout.. but I'm starting to wonder if it's _really_ a good idea." He glanced down at Chase in saying this, a hint of doubt in his gaze. He only looked up when a warm hand touched his shoulder.

"I know you're doing the best you can." Katie told him earnestly. "I bet once the monkey settles in a little more, he won't give Chase as much of a hard time."

"I hope so." Ryder sighed. His eyes dropping back to Chase once more.

**What's up you guys?! Here's the next chapter!! Phew! Finally!! It's been a while since I've added to this story so yay! Progress!! But anyway.. hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'll see you next time. Thx!!!**


	5. Jungle Gym!

Chapter five: Jungle Gym!

Brown eyes squinted to adjust to the intense light, his eyes stinging from the harsh change in lighting; though he could still barely make out the familiar colors and shapes of the gracious group of pups and boy that had granted him the serenity of a good rest.

_XXXX_

The pups and Ryder stopped to look up, when a recognizable yawn was followed by the Lookout doors opening and closing. Chase rubbed his eye, as his yawn came again. The sleep still in his eyes unmistakable, even more evident by how he stumbled about drowsily.

"Good morning, Chase." Rocky smiled, turning toward the pup. "How are you feeling?"

"*yawn* a lot more rested than I was last night." The German Shepherd responded honestly, rubbing his eye once more. "So.. whatcha guys doin' out here?"

"Well we were thinking about doing some obstacle course training here in the yard." Marshall explained simply. "So,.. while you were asleep, we decided we'd set things up."

"Oh.. um ok." Chase shrugged loosely. "So.. where's the monkey?" The pups just looked at one another at him saying this.

"Didn't you see him?" Rocky wondered.

"Um.. no." The police pup shook his head. "Was I supposed to?"

"Ryder and Rocky fixed the canopy." Skye informed him.

"They put it back up, and we carefully got the monkey off of you, so you could _both_ get some rest." Rubble put in.

"We noticed that every time the monkey stirred it bothered _you_ as well." Rocky pointed out.

"So once we got it away from you, we found you could finally rest easy and sleep more soundly." Marshall finished.

"Oh.. ok." Chase noted thoughtfully.

"And if _you're_ here by yourself, it means that the monkey hasn't woken up yet." Skye mentioned, glancing from one pup to another.

"Glad _it_ didn't wake up first." Rubble mentioned thankfully. "It'd be waking _you_ up before we'd have a chance to stop it."

"You said it, dude!" Zuma added. "That'd be a total bummer!"

"Guess we can just be glad it didn't go down that way." Chase shrugged, his eyes bright, having adjusted to the sunlight by this point. "Anyway.. I guess while the monkey sleeps, we can all try to get some training in. I can help set up too."

_XXXX_

"Go!" Rocky called, and Chase took off. Hopping over the set of three hurdles and crawling under the military net proved to be a cinch.. But the stepping stones proved to be a challenge. Keeping your balance and trying to hop across the pool of water, while the platforms were wet seemed to make it all the more challenging to stay on them. But reaching the edge only a paw clipped the water's edge. Chase thought he'd heard a noise, but paid no attention to it; as he raced up the seesaw balancing his way down the other side. Hopping through the tires, brought him to the wall. He began to pant a little, as he made the climb to the top.

"I'm.. almost there!" Chase called pushing on.

"Wah-hoo! Go Chase!" Skye cheered backflipping excitedly. And reaching the top, he'd only just peeked his head over the edge; when a familiar ooka rang out.  
"Uh oh." Rocky said as they all looked back.

"Not again!" Chase vocalized, bracing himself as a little brown shape plunged over the top at him. The pups heard the crash and all cringed at how painful it sounded, before racing around the great wall to find Chase and the monkey in a heap on the ground. The German Shepherd looked noticeably dizzy, and the monkey clung to his chest unrelenting in tightness. Chase groaned and his head dropped to the ground again.

"Chase, are you ok?" Marshall asked hurriedly, worry painting his tone in shades bolder than the red on his vest.

"Uhh.." Chase groaned once more. "Yeah.. I'll be fine... oonce the world stops spinning." He shook his head to see straight, which only helped a little and then he realized that the monkey was, once again, clinging to him like a wet blanket.

"Aw man!" Chase groaned.

Standing up again, the little creature climbed over his shoulder to his back and wrapped itself around him once again.

"I can't practice if you're still clinging to me." He told it exasperatedly. "Hey wait?!" He realized, looking to the course thoughtfully. "That gives me an idea!" The pup exclaimed, turning to Ryder brightly; who developed a quizzical look.

_XXXX_

The monkey's paws finally touched down onto the grass, as Chase finally got it to climb off of him.

"Ok, little buddy." Chase began slowly, crouching to him slightly. "Why don't we run this course together.. First, we hop over these hurdles."

The pup took off and cleared the first one.

"Come on! You can do it!" He coaxed looking back at the confused little animal. The monkey hesitated a moment longer. Making an approach, it leapt up to grasp the hurdle and launch himself over it.

"Haha, there you go, now let's go for the others." The monkey soon followed, as the German Shepherd leapt over the last two; subsequently finding the ground under him once more.

"Great job, little guy." Chase smiled, his tail wagging proudly that it wasn't cowering on his back at this moment.

"Now.. we crawl _under_ this net." Ducking down, Chase began to make his way under the net, the monkey panicked with an ooka and began to hurriedly scurry under after him. Making it out, the pup raced over to the edge of the stepping stones. The monkey shot forward out from under the net and almost knocked Chase into the water; to which he shot a glance back at it.

"Now.. we need to cross these stepping stones to the other side,.. without falling in." He hopped across to the second stone and began the search for the third. The monkey's ookas sounded more pleasureful than scared this time, and the pups' tails began to wag encouragingly; as they exchanged smiles with one another. Chase hopped to the third stone, when the monkey decided to cross.. Reaching the third stone in record time, he crawled up over Chase to leap to the next; causing the pup to slip and fall with a splash!

"Waoh!" the pups hopped forward, worried for a moment but Chase soon stood up again.

"I'm good." He sighed in soaking exasperation.

"At least _you_ got wet instead of me." Rocky smirked, starting a round of laughter that even the monkey had to join in on.

"Haha, yeah, yeah.. I get it." Chase scoffed humorously, wading to the other end of the stepping stones. Pulling himself out, he shook until he wasn't _quite_ as wet and turned his attention forward again.

"Ok.. now we have to cross this seesaw, also without falling off." He stepped up onto it and slowly strode across. Almost making it to the other side, the monkey jumped up onto the end of it; jerking the seesaw under him and he fell forward, launching the monkey forward on top of him. Slowly sliding down to the other side, Chase peered up at the monkey draped over his head who couldn't help but giggle at the fun of the ride. The PAW Patrol snickered some more too,.. finding more amusement in watching Chase and the monkey, than anything else.

"Ok, ok,.. Let's just keep going." Chase chuckled, getting up again as the monkey crawled off him. "Next is the tires." They both looked to the set of five tires, then grinned at one another. Crouching to one another, they both took off; zigzag-hopping across each other's path through the pattern of tires making it to the other side smoothly.

"And next is the wall!" Chase called bounding for it immediately. The monkey's paws kept pace with him, as they raced for the top of the wall. Reaching it at about the same time they glanced to one another, almost challengingly; then plunged down the other side. Sliding to the pillow at the bottom, Chase hopped off and rushed to get to the next obstacle.

"You'll have to have good balance for the balance beam." He said beginning to step his way carefully across. Again the monkey giggled and hopped up over Chase, to scurry across with no trouble. Crossing the finish line, and standing right on the winning side of it to watch Chase catch up with it.

"Haha, good run, little guy." Chase snickered in his defeat.

"Great work, Chase!" Marshall beamed. "You're helping him not feel so scared!"

"Huh, I.. guess I am." The pup realized looking to the monkey beginning to climb the wall again from the other direction, just sliding down it from lack of hand and foot holds. "Come on, buddy, let's do it again!" Chase called, racing off toward the starting line. He suddenly froze and turned around. "Hey wait! That's a _great_ name for you;.. Buddy!" The monkey ookad some more,.. clapping and hopping from one foot to the other happily.

"Haha, ok.. Then, Buddy it is." Chase giggled. "Now let's see if we can get you used to the rest of the team, Buddy." Clapping some more, the monkey scampered after Chase.

_XXXX_

Chase had run the course with the monkey several times now.. and slowly resorted to sitting on the sidelines to watch him interact with the other pups and run the obstacles alongside them. They giggled and ran as they played under the sun through the same course and seemed to take up a lot of time because by the time they had exhausted themselves.. the day was nearly half over.

"Ok pups.. let's go eat some lunch." Ryder called, beginning to lead the way into the Lookout. A characteristic ring sounded as they entered and Ryder stopped to answer it, as the pups scampered by him.

"Hi Alex! What's up?" Ryder answered brightly.

"Ryder! Farmer Al's sheep got out of their pen and got scared by the goose. And Farmer Yumi can't find Farmer Al!" The small boy cried, distress upon his face, and Farmer Yumi's in the background.

"Uh oh! That's not good. But we're on it!" Ryder declared. "No job is too big, no pip is too small!" Calling the pups with the multicolored button, he took off for the elevator to get ahead of them easily.

"Ryder needs us!" They cried at seeing their pup-tags flash. Ookas and chuckles rang out as they all raced together, Marshall characteristically tripping over his own paws to roll into Buddy on the way in, crashing in a heap inside the elevator with the other pups standing around them; smiling.

"How 'bout _that_ monkey business?" Marshall announced creating a long, heart-felt laughter amongst the group; that even Buddy joined in on as the elevator rose.

_xxxx_

"PAW Patrol.. and Monkey Patrol,.. ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase called, earning him a chuckle at the addition to his usual statement.

"Hahaha.. good thing too." Ryder chuckled. "Cause we have a bit of a situation here, pups." Pressing the button, the mission briefing began. "Farmer Al's sheep are loose.. and Farmer Yumi and Alex can't seem to find Farmer Al. Even worse.. their goose scared the sheep and now the sheep are running loose all over the farm. That's why I'll.. Chase.. to herd the sheep and bring them calmly back to the barn."

"Chase is on the case!" The police pup barked as usual.

"And Skye to search for Farmer Al." Ryder finished popping up the pink pilot pup's icon.

"This puppy's gotta fly!" Cheered the Cockapoo with her iconic backflip.

"Great! Marshall, you and the other pups will handle keeping Buddy busy while we're gone. Keep him occupied until we return."

"You got it, Ryder!" The Dalmatian replied with a firm grin. "I'm fired up!"

"Alright PAW Patrol, is on a roll!" The boy raced for the elevator and the designated pups hit the slide and they were gone in a flash; the monkey coming to press his cheeks to the glass to watch them leave.

"Don't worry, Buddy, they'll be back soon." Marshall told the little creature, coming over to it as Buddy turned his way. "Let's go play on the course while we wait!" Howling amongst his fellow pups, they bounded for the elevator, Buddy close behind as they descended the Lookout to reach the ground once again.

**Hey guys.. FINALLY GOT A NEW CHAPTER OF THIS STORY OUT! Ugh, it's been so long since I started this story, and yet it has barely gone ANYWHERE! But, hopefully with this chapter that'll change. I'm hoping to try and work through it, so I can finish it up; since the storyline I was going for was pretty simple. But lately finding the drive to do so hasn't been very successful. And having a lack of time to do it is also a factor in that I suppose. Either way though thank you for stopping by to read this story and again, as always, feel free to share your thoughts and I'll see you next time! Thx!**


	6. Monkey Trouble!

Chapter six: Monkey Trouble!

"Thank goodness you're here, Ryder!" Farmer Yumi sighed, as she and Alex came rushing over to them and as Ryder and Chase hopped down off of their vehicles.

"No problem, Farmer Yumi." The boy replied brightly. "I've already sent Skye out to find Farmer Al. Chase, let's get to herding those sheep."

Meeting the boy's glance as he spoke, Chase read his gaze as the words were formed.

"Yes sir, Ryder sir!" And with that the German Shepherd took off to find the sheep.

"Once Chase has them rounded up we can feed them all some treats to calm them down.. and keep the goose away from them." The light chuckle with the last part of his statement indicated clearly the amount of amusement that could still be found in the otherwise chaotic state of the situation as a whole.

"Great idea.." Farmer Yumi concurred. "And I have the perfect thing.." Then turning to hurry off, they all immediately began to follow.

_XXXX_

"Ok, Buddy." Marshall began brightly. "Let's run the course again!.. On our big course." The pup finished gesturing a paw out to the long field of obstacles.

"They're the same ones you did with us earlier." The fire pup went on, turning to the monkey once again. "But they're just a little bit bigger and more fun. What'do say?"

The little creature seemed to hesitate. Looking to the open course, then back at him.

"Come on, little guy. It'll be fun." Marshall encouraged brightly. "Chase'll be back before you know it!" At this the monkey flew into a panic, little monkey screams of panic and waving arms clued him in as the little brown creature leap-frogged over the Dalmatian's head and took off where the forest began.

"Wait! Buddy, come back!" Marshall cried.

"Oh no!" Rubble gasped. "Now what are we gonna do?" He wondered, turning to Marshall sadly.

"Uh oh.." the spotted pup mumbled. "Buddy!" He called looking the direction the monkey had gone in and took off running in that direction, with the other pups following suit.

_XXXX_

"Cornbread." The farmer stated, when she returned from the house. Then tossing the golden food the sheep in the pen began to crowd around to munch on it.

"Almost got these sheep rounded up, Ryder." Chase reported, shooing a couple more into the open gate, held by Yumi.

"Great work, Chase." The boy smiled proudly, then tapped his helmet for the mouthpiece to retract out. "Skye, any luck finding Farmer Al."

"You betcha!" The Cockapoo answered, hovering in slowly over the familiar red and yellow striped truck. "Just found him along the main road headed back to the farm.

"Hi Ryder, pups." Farmer Al greeted, getting out of his truck to come over to them. "Skye told me you guys were lookin' for me. But Garby wandered off so I had to take the truck to go look for him. Finally caught up to him and by the time I started heading back, I found Skye. Or.. I guess.. _she found me_. Heh heh."

"Ryder, come in!" Marshall's voice dryly cracked over the com, but it effectively caught the boy's attention.

"Go ahead, Marshall." Ryder answered, seeing the concern across his silent face. "What's wrong? Are you guys ok?"

"The monkey is gone!" The Dalmatian cried. "The pups and I are chasing after it to try and stop it. But it won't stop, I'm worried it'll get lost."

"Hang on, Marshall. I'm on my way." The young leader assured him. "Skye, change of plans. I need you to go search around Marshall and the pups' locations to find Buddy. He might be lost somewhere in the forest."

"What!? Buddy!?" Chase gasped, having just caught another sheep. "We gotta go! We've gotta find, Buddy!"

"I know, Chase, but you have to stay here." Ryder told him regretfully. "I need you to round up the rest of the sheep before you can come help us. The pups and I'll keep looking, you can join us as soon as you finish up herding here."

"*sigh* Ok." The pup sighed. "Good thing there's only a coupe left." He finished flatly, taking off to find them.

"Let's go find the other pups." Ryder decided, looking to Skye.

_XXXX_

"Buddy!.. Buddy!" The pups called scattering to search.

"Where could he be?" Rocky wondered, gazing about as they strode on.

"This is all my fault!" Marshall sulked. "I shouldn't have mentioned Chase's name. Otherwise he wouldn't have taken off like that!"

"Don't say that, Marshall." Rocky encouraged, coming to tap his friend's paws softly. "We'll find him. I think it was bound to happen sooner or later anyway. Buddy still _is_ a little attached to Chase, after all."

"I guess.." Marshall sighed with ears still lowered, unsure if he was convinced. Engine sounds came closer and all the pups looked up.

"It's Ryder and Skye! Yes!" Rubble cheered, curling a paw up to pump his elbow down.

"But.. where's Chase? We may need him to help us find Buddy." Marshall asked anxiously, peering around them as their two friends halted their vehicles.

"He'll join us as soon as he can." Ryder said, climbing down off his ATV. "Now which way did the monkey go?"

"Uhh.. I..I'm not sure." Marshall answered, stepping about different paths to peer down them. "I..I must've lost it in the excitement. Buddy, he-.. he moves so fast!"

"It's ok, Marshall." Ryder nodded. "We'll find him."

"But-.. no.. it's not ok." The Dalmatian corrected, his head lowering in shame. "I lost Chase's new friend and it's all my fault! And if he gets into trouble.. it'll all be on me."

A warm hand on his shoulder brought his gaze up to the gentle brown eyes of the boy that knelt before him.

"It's not your fault." Ryder said. "It was an accidental mistake.. a simple misunderstanding.. we'll find Buddy and everything will be ok."

"But what about Chase?" Marshall protested.

"I'm sure he won't be mad." The boy reassured him. "I bet he'll understand when you tell him what happened, but let's just focus on _finding_ him for now ok?"

"*sigh* ok." The Dalmatian sighed once again. "I..I think he went.. this way. Come on." The pup went on flatly, taking off to his right.

"Skye, fly your copter out to see if you can find Buddy from the air." Ryder instructed, heading back to his ATV.

"You got it!" The pilot pup called going back up.

"Everyone get to your vehicles, pups." Ryder said, waving an arm out to them. "We can cover more ground that way."

"Let's go, go, go!" Marshall called as the other pups barked and howled in agreement.

_XXXX_

"Nothing,.. nothing.." Skye murmured to herself, searching each way as she flew. "Wait!.. Ryder! I found him! He's fallen into a crack.. hanging from a branch!"

"Hang on, Skye.. we're all headed toward you." Ryder said, syncing his pup-pad to the pilot pup's location. "Just keep an eye on Buddy."

"You got it." The Cockapoo answered, nervously looking down upon the frightened creature, clinging to the branch for dear life. "Hoh.. hope they get here in time." The pup whined to herself.

_XXXX_

Marshall's siren and roaring engines gave her a sight for sore eyes, as the multicolored vehicles of her team arrived through the trees to approach the crack in the earth.

"Ok pups.." Ryder announced, climbing off his vehicle and setting his helmet onto its seat. "Let's see if we can get Buddy to come up out of that crack." Kneeling by the edge of the crack, he carefully peered down and the monkey peered up.

"Hey there, Buddy.. we're here to help you." The boy told him softly. "Just grab my hand and I can pull you out. Come on.. you can do it." Reaching his hand down as he gently coaxed the monkey to come, he found this to be in vain as the little creature stared at him with fearful eyes and slightly slid back. Shifting himself up so he sat on his ankles, the boy's hands dropped onto his lap in fists set upon each leg.

"Hm.. hey.. maybe let's try a little treat!" Ryder thought. "Rocky.. you still have those bananas we got for him?"

"Sure do.." The grey pup answered easily. "How many ya need?"

"Well we should only need one… if that doesn't work.. more of them might not either." The young leader reasoned.

"Ok, one banana coming up!" Diving into his truck, Rocky emerged seconds later with the ripe, yellow fruit in his mouth. And in bringing it to Ryder, the boy took it from him and held it out to where Buddy could see it.

"Here, Buddy. How 'bout a fresh, juicy banana?" But the monkey only remained as frightened as he was. "Nothing.." the boy sighed. "Looks like there's only one thing left we can try."

_XXXX_

"That's the last one, Farmer Yumi!" Chase announced, after chasing the last few sheep into the fence.

"Hoh! Thanks, Chase!" Farmer Al thanked him with a sigh of relief. "That could've been a whole lot worse. Without your help, we could've lost some of our sheep for sure!"

"Yes.. thank you so much, Chase!" Farmer Yumi agreed, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. "We could _never_ have herded all those sheep by ourselves. Thank you."

"No problem.." Chase beamed proudly. "It's what I do." This smile, however, dropped the moment he noticed his pup-tag flashing.

"Chase, we need your monkey calming skills now!" Ryder's voice called through it.

"You found Buddy?" Chase gasped, feeling a wave of relief wash over him.

"Sure did." The boy confirmed. "But now we need _you_ to come calm him down, so we can get him out. Sending our location to you now."

"I'm on my way!" Chase barked. "Bye Farmer Yumi, bye Farmer Al!" He called over his shoulder as he bounded for his truck.

"Bye Chase!" The two farmers replied, waving as the blue police truck belined it out of the farmyard and into the woods.

_XXXX_

The team all looked up again as an engine approached, ending the boredom of waiting with the police pup's arrival.

"Where is he?" Chase wondered quickly racing over to stand among them.

"Down there." Ryder replied, pointing to the branch below the crack's mouth.

"Buddy!" Chase gasped. The monkey looked up and stared at him with its sad and scared eyes.

"Try to get him to come to you.." Ryder instructed when kneeling down to him. Turning from Ryder to his little friend he eased forward to extend a paw to him.

"Hey Buddy." Chase spoke softly, leaning forward a little. "Come little guy, it's me.. let's get out of here." The monkey eased back further.

"No wait." Chase coaxed gently. "It's ok.. I- woah!" The German Shepherd pups leaned too far and began to fall forward, but thankfully two hands reached out to catch him easily.

"I gotcha, Chase." Ryder said, having caught him with the help of Rocky.

"You gotta be more careful, Chase." The boy said.

"I'm sorry but.." Chase's eyes wandered over to the monkey whose head now curled down with its body; facing away from them as he hung from the very end of the branch. "Why won't he come to me? It's like he doesn't even know me?"

"Uh oh.. Ryder.. that branch isn't gonna hold forever.." Skye said, zeroing in on the root of the branch sticking out of the earthy wall below her team. "I think it may fall soon, we gotta get Buddy off of there."

"Would Skye's harness work?" Rubble asked.

"He's too scared." Ryder shook his head. "And that branch might not hold out against the wind from her copter. We need to figure something else out."

"Maybe he just doesn't like the color blue." Marshall remarked innocently. But with this innocent statement, came an epiphany to the boy that drew his eyes to the police pup's uniform.

"That's it, Marshall!" Ryder realized.

"Uhh.. what?" The Dalmatian asked, cocking his head to arch an eyebrow at him.

"It's your uniform, Chase!" The boy answered, looking to the pup. "I think he's afraid of your uniform." The pups all glanced to each other then back to Ryder in confusion. "He doesn't recognize you because he's never seen you wearing your uniform. Quick, Chase! Take off your uniform!"

_XXXX_

The little monkey cowered and trembled some more.. until a golden paw reached down, and he finally looked up to the smiling face of the brown coated friend he knew immediately. Climbing up to grasp his neck and wrap it's limbs around him at the chest area of the pup thankfully.

"It worked!" Chase gasped, as the monkey then crawled around on him to his back, clinging to him with a little more ease now that it had its closest new friend with him.

"Great work!" Ryder smiled. "Now let's get him back home.. he'll wanna rest after the wild adventure he just went on." A ringing at his side however, brought his attention elsewhere as he reached for his pup-pad and answered the icon that was displayed upon its screen.

"Hi Katie, what's up?" The boy greeted brightly.

"The train is here to get the monkey.. it's time for him to go home." Katie said, her face matching the sadness in her voice. Then Ryder looked up to the German Shepherd pup laughing and wrestling with the little brown creature.

"Oh.." Was all he could say. "Yeah.."

**Hey everybody! Been a LOOOONNNG time with this one! And I know it's getting towards the end but there's a LOT of stuff that's been going on in my life.. recently especially. But… here's the next chapter.. I suspect the next one will _actually_ be the final one.. but we'll have to see where it goes from here. Hope you guys are still enjoying this story… even despite the _major_ gap between this chapter and the last one in terms of posting. Either way.. hope you like it and I'll see you next time! Thx!**


	7. One Last Run

Chapter seven: One Last Run

Ryder, Katie and the PAW Patrol stood watching, as Chase and Buddy romped and chased one another around the yard. Laughing and playing with such a joy that broke their hearts even more with what was needing to happen.

"He's gotten so close to him." Marshall sighed.

"They both have.." Ryder sighed.

"And now we gotta tell him Buddy has to leave." Skye whined.

"But.. maybe there's away for him to stay.. just a _little_ longer.. right Ryder?" Rocky asked, lifting his gaze up to their leader.

"He's already been here long enough, Rocky." Ryder sighed. "And.. the longer he stays here.. the harder it'll be on Chase to watch him leave."

The pups eyes fell to the floor, then up to watch Buddy come flying into Chase for another tumbling wrestle. They all sighed and looked to the two humans for their cue to move, but Ryder and Katie didn't move. They just stood there staring... watching the two buddies play together.. unaware of the heaviness laying upon the group that watched them.

"So.. how do we tell him, Ryder?" Marshall asked softly, stepping up to his leader cautiously.

"I…" The boy trailed off, still unable to take his eyes off the German Shepherd and monkey.

"Ryder?" the Dalmatian spoke up softly.

"..I don't know, Marshall." The boy answered, turning sad eyes down on him with a sigh. Taken aback by this, the pups' glances lightened at the rarity of their leader's uncertainty of how to proceed, finding fear in their hearts of what this meant.

"Maybe Manuel will know what to do." Katie suggested, looking to Ryder who stood in front of her to the right side.

"Yeah.. maybe.." The boy thought. "Pups, you stay here and keep an eye on them. Katie and I'll be right back." And without uttering another word.. the two boarded Ryder's ATV and sped off down the driveway.

"Um.. ok?" Marshall said, his confusion turning to his fellow pups to meet with theirs, as they resumed staring after the small vehicle until it disappeared.

_XXXX_

Chase giggled as the monkey crawled up to stand on top of him, staring down upon the pup as it stood on his stomach; holding his forepaws in its hands with a friendly ooka.

"Hahaha! You got me." The German Shepherd chuckled, beaming.

"Chase?" He looked over as Ryder came to a stop at the edge of the concrete, staring out at him lying in the middle of the grassy yard.

"Oh.. looks like Ryder needs me." Chase realized rolling onto his side as the monkey hopped off of him. "Come on!" Barking and howling the pup bounded over to Ryder, screeching to a halt for the monkey to suddenly crash into his back and hold on to him; as the pup recovered his balance to sit down with another chuckle. Looking up however, Chase could immediately feel a heavy weight lower onto him by the look in the boy's eyes.

"This is Manuel." Ryder said flatly, stepping aside to gesture a hand to a young man with dark skin and a smile.

"Hey there, Chase.." The strange man said, his voice calm and friendly. "Ryder and Katie have told me how good of care you've been taking of our little monkey friend here."

"How do you know my name?" The pup asked curiously, unable to shake the hint of fear this gave him.

"Don't be alarmed, young one.." The man told him gently, pacing a step or too closer to kneel down a short distance from him. "I only know it because your human friends told me. They were just telling me about you and Buddy is all. Promise."

"Oh.. ok." Chase replied slowly, then turned to Ryder. "He's here to take Buddy home.. isn't he." The pup guessed.

"He is, Chase." Ryder nodded softly. "I'm sorry.. we would've warned you but-.."

"It's ok.." The police pup interjected. "You were trying to protect me.." His gaze lowered, then lifted again. "But I know he has to go.. he was only staying with us until his train came to get him. Looks like this is goodbye, little friend." He finished looking at the monkey hanging off his shoulder, who slid down to stand next to him with sad, confused eyes.

"Hey listen,.. Chase." Manuel began again shifting closer to place a hand on the pup's other shoulder. "Buddy has a whole new world to explore.. he's a zoo animal, heading to his new home quite a ways away on a wildlife reserve where he'll be safe.. and well cared for."

"Wow, I-.." Trailing off, the pup realized a truth about how different that would make things and even perhaps encouraged a little despair; as his gaze dropped slowly to the ground once more.

"Hm.. Ya know.." Manuel spoke up again. "I _thought_ I'd heard talk of some kind of.. _obstacle course competition_ coming up this afternoon." He suggestively hinted. "And I hear Buddy _really_ likes running it with you so.. if you're up for it.. why not give him one last race before we say goodbye?"

"Wait really?" Chase wondered, his wide hopeful eyes shooting up to him instantly.

"Sure.. give you two one last run, before I take him to his new home." Manuel smiled. His dark eyes bright against his dark skin.

"Cool!" Chase barked. The monkey ookaed cheerfully, hopping from one foot to the other and clapping in its excitement; as Chase just laughed.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!" The pup smiled, snuggling his head to the man's leg. "Hey Buddy! Come on!" He cried, racing after the little creature. And the three humans shot glances to one another, before watching Chase with a smile of their own.

_XXXX_

"Welcome everyone! To the first annual obstacle course rally!" Mayor Goodway announced before the crowd. "Today.. we are taking the six members of the PAW Patrol and their human partners to run the track. The pups will go first, and as soon as each pup crosses the finish line.. their human helper can start. And the first pair to both make it to the finish line.. wins!" The audience bellowed with cheers of excitement, the energy pouring from it almost making the ones on the _field_ feel more energized.

"And in addition, racing just for fun,.." the mayor began to add. "Will be our very own Chase's new friend.. Buddy, the monkey."

The monkey waved, unsure why, but did anyway with a thoughtful smile on its face.

"You got it, little buddy." Chase encouraged him easily, giving it a tender smile. "Now let's get ready to do this. What'do ya say?"

Hopping up and down with screeching cries came as his answer for yes.

"Well alright then." Chase beamed, then turning front. Lowering his stance a bit, he determinedly gazed down the field of obstacles, with Buddy copying his posture as best he could; making the pup chuckle.

The shot rang out and the monkey jumped with a start and began to run away.

"Buddy!" Chase called, racing for the first obstacle. The pup's voice stopped the monkey short and he turned round again with a squeak and a frantic wave of his arms and tore after the German Shepherd, who had by now made it past the three hurdles. Heading for the net, he crawled underneath it and sped off for the stepping stones. Each of the other pups slowly making their way through these obstacles at their own different paces.

_Darn it, wet again!_ Chase silently cursed at seeing their shiny surface. But racing on, he hopped onto the first stone and paused to catch his balance; before hopping to the next ones. He'd gotten to the third stone when he saw the monkey power nod by him on the other lane on his right. And then hopping off the last stone, he took off again.

Stumbling and falling onto the end of the seesaw he stood up to gain a footing, as he slowly began to walk along it til he could slide down it.

Chase and Buddy must've made it off the seesaw at the same time, cause they both popped through the tires with skilled ease at as close to insync as could be possible. Nearly copying each other as close as a mirror image to one another.

Hitting the ground once more brought them to a climbing race to the top of the wall, and poking over the top they cheered themselves on as they slid down the other side. Buddy found it easy to bounce off the pillow to the ground, but Chase had a bit of a struggle, before taking off after him. Hopping up onto the balance beam Chase made his way across in hopes of catching up with Buddy on the other one and overtake him for the finish. Stumbling, however, he nearly fell off the beam completely. Buddy's attention turned to him, his hands and ookas going out to him concernedly as he nearly lost his own balance.

"Ih.. I'm ok." Chase told his little buddy, while slowly stepping his paws up to regain his balance to stand.

"Bet you can't keep up with me." He called continuing across.

"Ah!" The monkey cried, crawling across on all fours slowly. Chase made it off just a short time before Buddy and the race was on for the finish. And it was at this moment that the monkey caught up with him.. only to hop up onto the pup's back to ride him to their victory! Chase laughed at the silly creature, but tripped and they tumbled across the finish together; landing in a heap on the other side. And when they looked up, they laughed with one another at their rocky finish.

"It's a tie!" Mayor Goodway hollered, and the crowd cheered as the pup and monkey untangled themselves to stand up once more; the PAW Patrol making it across the finish as shortly behind them coming to surround them excitedly with Ryder and Manuel.

"Ha..hoh! Well done you two." Manuel smiled. "What a great race."

"Yeah, you both looked great!" Ryder agreed, giving them a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Chase smiled proudly.

"Ah-huh, ah-huh, ah-huh!" The monkey nodded with him. And they all burst out laughing together for another moment of pure happiness.

"Oh my.. what fun." Manuel chuckled, when recovering from the laughter. "But.."

"It's time.. isn't it." Chase asked, becoming reluctantly serious in the moment.

"I'm afraid so, little buddy." Manuel sighed earnestly. Then Chase looked to the monkey hanging off the side of his shoulder innocently from his back and sighed deeply.

"Ok.. let's go." He sighed again, beginning to walk on past the two humans, who easily followed. And the pups just looked to one another worriedly, knowing all too well how much worse this behavior seemed.

_XXXX_

They approached the train and Chase stopped just barely feet away from it on the platform to stare for a moment of silence.

"Ok, Buddy, this is it." Chase said, turning to him on his back as the little animal crawled smoothly off him. Buddy looked to the train and then at Chase, as though confused.

"It's time to go home, Buddy." Chase told him. Then shifting himself closer he sat on his haunches to wrap his front paws around the monkey and snuggle him one last time. Buddy snuggled into him just the same even though he still didn't quite understand the reason. Then, when he was released, he leapt up to ruffle Chase's furry head to make him lightly chuckle once again.

"He..he..yeah.. I know.. you're all about the monkey business." Chase snickered lightly, and shook his head humorously as the monkey ookaed a giggle.

"Alright Buddy, time to go.." Manuel smiled. "Let's go home." He said, opening the train car he was standing next to, and Buddy looked to Chase unsurely.

"Go on." Chase coaxed, waving a gentle paw to him. Then turning to look at the empty door, the monkey slowly walked forward, until he stood just inside the door. Looking around for a calm moment, he began to perk up when seeing sights and images that excited him. Fun, colorfully painted walls with monkeys, a jungle scene and bananas; a swing or two hung from the ceiling, a pile of bananas stacked in one corner on the floor. Leaping and calling, he hopped around at all he saw, then running back over to Chase, he babbled and pointed.

"Hehe yeah,.. it looks pretty cool." Chase smiled, amused by his little friend's reaction. Then coming to gently tug on the pup's ear, he pointed further.

"What? What is it Buddy?" Chase asked. And when it pulled on the pup's leg, he finally walked forward to follow him; stopping right at the edge of the train car to peer in. When he got there, Buddy burst out from the pile of bananas; munching on one he had peeled. Chase concealed a bit of a giggle, but recovered quickly. Buddy came back over to him to pull on his leg some more.

"Oh, hey wait.." Chase realized, as the monkey released him to stare curiously. "I can't come with you.. this is my home." The monkey cocked his head in confusion.

"You have a home that's far away from here.. and this is where _I_ belong. It's time for you to go back to where you _really_ belong."

"Oo-oo?" The monkey wondered, then lunging back, he hopped forward to knock Chase backwards to land flat on his back with Buddy standing on top of him.

"I know you want me to come with you.. but I can't." Chase told it tenderly. The monkey seemed to nearly cry when it soon wrapped it's limbs around him in a tight constricting hug.

"No wait! You can't stay here! It's not safe." Chase told him regretfully. "You belong with your family, they're probably waiting for you in your new home." The monkey released him and he stood up again. "You should go to them, I bet they're _really_ missing you. And Manuel will take good care of you til you get there." The monkey ran over and pointed to a picture of a monkey and ookaed to show his meaning when looking back at him.

"Yeah, that's right;.. family." Chase nodded. "They're waiting for you." Buddy's body sagged and his eyes hit the floor, then he drag-stepped his way over to Chase to hug him at the neck once more; the pup cringing as though the embrace hurt.

"You'll be ok, Buddy." Chase told him, when they parted from their embrace; a paw still on the monkey's shoulder.

"But I'll never forget you.. promise." The pups told Buddy. "And.. maybe sometime.. we'll meet again."

Then watched as Buddy sulked back into the train car and sat down next to the pile of bananas to slowly start eating them again. The darkness panned over him as the door was slid into place and all Chase could see was wood paneling now.

"Goodbye, Buddy." Chase's voice softly said, as the door finally closed.

"You're doing the right thing here, Chase." Manuel said, after securing the door.

"Yeah.. I know.." Chase shrugged.. slowly walking away again past his friends; appearing as fine as he could be. But the looks of the other pups.. showed otherwise.

_xxxx_

Standing outside the train station, he watched as the train whistled it's goodbye to begin chugging down the track away from Adventure Bay. And he couldn't stop staring til the train was out of sight, so he could slowly walk home again.

**Hey guys.. boy was this a tough one! Especially that last part! You guys I LITERALLY cried in writing that goodbye scene, like a crazy person. But anyway.. I know I said this'd be the last chapter.. but physic! Turns out it's not! I think I have just enough left to tie up that ONE MORE chapter will do it.. So hopefully that's the case this time. Again.. apologies for the long absence from this fic but ya know.. Stuff happens.. which honestly I say that so often.. people could probably get rich from getting even just one quarter for all the times I say it. XD ;D But anyways.. this chapter was probably one of my most satisfying ones for this story so far.. And I can't wait to hear YOUR thoughts on it. So enjoy! Thx!**


	8. How To Fix A Pup's Broken Heart

Chapter eight: How To Fix A Pup's Broken Heart

Chase lay on the floor rolling a ball back and forth with his paw, staring at it flatly with sad eyes; an occasional sigh emanating from him. The pups peering around at him from around the elevator, left from view to then gather amongst themselves where they knew he wouldn't see them.

"Ok, does anyone think he took that goodbye a little too easily today?" Marshall asked, searching the pups' faces, who looked from one to another.

"Totally." Skye said, as they all nodded. And Marshall took on a suspicious look and peered back around at Chase once again, who was thankfully faced away from them for an easier way to spy on him.

"Uhh-don't worry you guys.. maybe that means he'll be ok soon." Zuma decided quickly, hoping not to sound worried. "Right?"

_XXXX_

"Snack time, pups." Ryder said, bringing with him a plate of puppy-pops from the Lookout. "You all deserve it after doing so well at the obstacle course today." One by one, he staked the sticks of the paw-shaped popsicles into the ground in front of each pup. Chase barely looked up when Ryder made it to him on the far end of the lined up pups, lying where he was.

"I don't really feel like puppy-pops right now." He said, getting up to leave without another word; leaving everyone else to watch after him.

_XXXX_

"Hey, Chase, we're getting the sprinklers out, dude!" Zuma called, as he and Marshall bounded into the Lookout to see him. "Wanna play?"

"*sigh* No.. you guys go ahead." Chase answered, getting up to leave again. And the two pups exchanged glances, Zuma shaking his head in defeat.

_XXXX_

Chase strode into the Lookout, when a shaking noise brought his gaze up.

Skye and Marshall giggled together, tapping their bucket drums to Rocky's maraca beat. But even that could barely turn his lips up, and he strode away sadly, turning to leave the Lookout once again. And they all couldn't help, but stop and exchange glances from him.

_XXXX_

"Dinnertime, pups! Time to come in!" Ryder called from the Lookout.

The pups lined up by their bowls and the boy began pouring the pup food into them, each one thanking him before dipping their noses into them. Chase watched his bowl get filled, but the same dryness of the whole situation remaining evident to seemingly just him.

"What's wrong, Chase?" Rubble asked, looking up from his food and calling attention to the German Shepherd.

"Sorry,.. I guess I'm just not hungry." Chase answered, getting up to leave once again; heading for his pup house.

_XXXX_

"Come on, you gotta admit it!" Marshall demanded in his distress, approaching the police styled pup-house.

"Admit what?" Chase wondered, immediately curious.

"That I was right,.. You've been depressed ever since Buddy left.. And that goodbye? Hit you harder than you were willing to show.. I can tell." Chase just blinked, taking on an unsure expression.

"We _all_ could." Skye emphasized, somehow appearing next to Marshall with the other pups behind her.

"Look,.. We know you miss Buddy.." Marshall continued sensitively. "But can you at least _try_ to find something that doesn't make you feel so down all the time?"

"I don't know.." Chase sighed, his gaze rolling down to his right. "Maybe I just need some sleep. Today's been a long day.." Then after this very flat response, he curled down to go to sleep and Marshall sighed when turning back to Skye.

_XXXX_

"Ryder, we've gotta do something!" Marshall sighed. "Chase has been depressed, ever since Buddy left. And we've tried _everything_ to cheer him up. I'm beginning to wonder if bringing Buddy back might be the only way to help him perk up again."

"Well unfortunately we can't do that." Skye sighed with a reluctant shrug. "He's where he belongs. And Chase _knows_ that, even though it makes him sad to be away from him."

"Ryder?" Rocky spoke up turning to him. "How are we gonna cheer Chase up, if we can't bring Buddy back to him?"

And Ryder began to think.

"I'm not sure." The boy shrugged. "But I might know who to ask." This then brought a reassurance to the pups, and they all tried their best to perk themselves up, in hopefulness for their leader's train of thought.

_XXXX_

"*phew* We're finally back, pups." Ryder sighed, crawling off his vehicle and setting his helmet on it. Chase and Rocky hopped out of their trucks to the ground, as the remaining pups exited the Lookout to meet them.

"Another successful mission?" Skye implied, as they finally reached their three friends.

"You bet." Ryder confirmed, beaming. But everyone's smiles faded, as a certain German Shepherd wandered by with not even a glimmer of a smile to brighten his mood.

"Hey..uh..Chase. Don't go too far, ok?.." Ryder said. "Why don't you go take off your gear and meet us back out here when you're done."

"What? Why?" Chase asked rather quickly, turning to him in confusion.

"Oh nothing..it's just that.. you've been kinda down lately.. and.. we think it's time you cheer up a little." The boy reasoned. "'Thought maybe a game out here would help."

"Oh.. um.. I..I don't know." Chase thought, his gaze wandering down.

"Come on, Chase, you haven't played anything for weeks." Marshall begged. "Just give it a try? Please?" Chase held Marshall's begging glance for seemingly forever, the look in them melting his feelings to a point where something began to resurface again.

"Oh.. alright." Chase sighed finally. "I'll be right back." Then turning to leave, he bounded into the Lookout; and everyone exchanged knowing looks of anticipation.

_XXXX_

Chase wandered back out with his eyes to the ground, when a sudden object flung at his shoulder and tumbled with him for a short ways to their right.

Recovering from the tumble, he shook his head out to find a familiarity to this somehow. And in opening his eyes, he found out why.

"Oo-oo-a..AH!" A smiling golden face beamed.

"Buddy?!" Chase gasped. The little monkey hopped off of Chase as he rolled himself up to his paws and they paced towards each other to come nose to nose. Then Buddy lunged forward to hug him tightly, and he couldn't resist hugging him back.

"I missed you so much!" Chase breathed, releasing him. "But.. how did you get here, little buddy?" He asked, despite not expecting the animal to know how to explain.

"He had a little help." Chase looked up to find the smiling face of the tall dark skinned man that stood there just beyond them.

"Manuel?" The pup said, his head cocking in confusion.

"Ryder told me how down you've been feeling since we left.." The man told him. "So I talked to my team.. and they decided that it was ok that Buddy come back to visit."

"Wow! Cool!" Chase smiled, the monkey holding on to him at the neck.

"And since people are welcome to visit the reserve, they can visit him any time. Maybe sometime.. _you_ can come visit him."

"R-really?" Chase asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "-I mean..uh.. as long as Ryder's ok with it.." He corrected himself while shooting a glance back at the boy, who nodded. "Absolutely!"

"Well alright then." Manuel smiled, shrugging loosely. "And they've agreed to let him come once a month.. But just for that day. We can't afford a lot of trips here and back."

"No problem!" Chase complied, nodding as best he could with Buddy fiddling and lightly tugging on the pup's ear. The monkey then decided to tickle him and the pup laughed and soon began to wrestle with it.

"And look what me and the pups set up for you two to play on." Ryder said, waving a hand over to some odd forms. And at that moment the rest of the PAW Patrol pups took a hold of the sheet, blanket and tarp cover-ups and yanked them hard to expose what was under them.

"The obstacle course!" Chase gasped. "How did I miss that?!"

"We've been feeling so down lately, you've hardly noticed much of anything." Marshall reasoned, when he and the pups drew near again; exchanging a brief glance with Rocky while saying this. "And when Ryder called Manuel to ask him for advice, he talked to his team and made arrangements to come visit again."

"And since we know how much Buddy likes running the obstacle course with you.." Ryder added, lowering himself down a little to Chase before straightening up again.

"We put it back together for you to play on while he's here." Rubble finished.

"Wow! Thanks, guys! This is just-.. Awesome!" Chase gushed. "Come on, Buddy! Let's go!"

"Ayah!" The monkey called, leaving the other pups to chase after the German Shepherd. And the group laughed in watching them go.

"Thank you." Ryder told Manuel, turning his glance to the man.

"No problem." Manuel beamed. "Believe me, it was my pleasure. I've been where he has.. I've gotten close to an animal without trying. I know the feeling. It's the least I can do for a pair of friends. And you're welcome to come whenever you like and stay for as _long_ as you like. I'll be sure to let you know if ever we need to be closed so you don't accidentally come all that way for nothing. I'll bet Chase'd be real disappointed if you came to see him only to have to return home right away cause you _couldn't_ come see him."

"Thanks." Ryder nodded. "And we'll be sure to try and stay connected so we know. And make sure we stick to the scheduled times so Chase doesn't have to miss Buddy for long. I'm glad we could work this all out for him."

"Me too." Manuel nodded. "Me too."

"Aww! He looks so happy!" Skye gushed sweetly.

"Yeah! The little monkey dude was all it took." Zuma grinned.

"He did get pretty close to him while he was here." Marshall reasoned.

"Yeah.. but.. it's still pretty cute to see them together again." Rubble commented, earning some chuckles from his friends.

"Haha, yeah..well no argument there." Marshall admitted, chuckling.

"I sure am glad Buddy'll be coming back once in a while." Rocky commented. "He just makes Chase so happy.. almost as happy as when he met Little Hooty."

"Chase _does_ seem to have a thing for rescuing animals and making friends with them." Marshall reasoned, grinning at the thought.

"Maybe that's why it works so well." Rubble guessed, starting more laughter.

Chase and Buddy slid down the other side of the wall and landed on the pillow just right for the monkey to be catapulted up onto Chase. And when they recovered their gazes fell upon each other and they couldn't help but laugh; easily spreading it to the other pups and two humans.

"Hey come on, you guys! We can all run this track!" Chase called finally. "Let's have another relay race across the field, only Buddy and I are on a team. Who calls team challenge!" Sing-songing the last part, he bounded back to the start line with Buddy in tow. And the other pups barked and howled when taking off after them.

"Me!" Rocky called.

"I do!" Skye shouted.

"Us!" Marshall called.

"Looks like things are finally back to normal again." Manuel observed, hands coming up to his hips as he watched the pups begin to organize themselves.

"Yep. And if you ever need us again for a wild animal rescue.. just yelp for help!" Ryder beamed grandly.

"Ya know.. I might just do that sometime." Manuel smiled, sharing a final chuckle with the boy, as they took a seat to watch the pups in the light of mid-afternoon.

~Monkey Business~

**Hey you guys! FINALLY! The final chapter. Gosh I've been waiting for this for a while now.. kinda been my own fault cause I kinda kept adding projects until I had too many to manage at one time.. but now I'm glad that this one has finally reached its conclusion! This was a fun ending to write.. and honestly wasn't planned either.. but as I _"read"_ more into it as I wrote, it kinda of turned into this, so.. ya know.. Thank you all so much for taking the time AND patience to read this fic.. and I hope you enjoyed every detail of it. And here's to hoping things go smoother with all my future projects. Blessings.. Thx!**


End file.
